


Blind Before I Met You

by rosieeexox



Series: First Day of My Life [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek is a werewolf, Eternal Sterek, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Scott is not a werewolf, Soulmates, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, as usual no one is freaked out by the supernatural, so are Erica and Boyd, yes this is a soulmate fic fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieeexox/pseuds/rosieeexox
Summary: "Are you sure I can’t punch him in the face?""Yes.""What about if I just break his nose a little?"or Derek is an old friend of Scott’s and new to Beacon Hills. Him and Stiles do not immediately get along.Title is from First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes for extra soulmate vibes.





	Blind Before I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short fic and halfway through writing it I went back and turned it into a soulmate fic so sorry for any inconsistencies or plot holes! It ends rather abruptly so I might make a Part 2 if inspiration strikes. Enjoy :)

“You have nothing to be worried about.” Scott says for the millionth time that morning.

“But what if-”

“Stiles.” Scott interrupts. “You are, regrettably, my best friend for life. My old friend from Arizona coming to Beacon Hills is not going to change that.”

“Is he nice, at least?” Stiles asks. It’s one of the hundreds of question Stiles has asked since finding out that Scott’s mysterious friend from Arizona was moving to Beacon Hills. Stiles has a bad feeling about it. The new kid is always a big deal and Stiles doesn’t want to be replaced. Especially not since Lydia _finally_ started hanging out with them, thanks to Allison.

“Derek is...interesting.”

“That’s promising.” Stiles scoffs.

Thankfully, they pull up to school before Stiles can ask anymore questions. Unfortunately, Stiles spots Derek before they even park the car. Stiles has never seen a picture of the kid, and none of his questions were about what Derek looked like, but he _knows_ as soon as they pull up to the school that the kid standing there is him. And he’s hot. Like, abnormally hot. And usually Stiles would be happy about this. Except for the fact that he’s leaning up against a fucking _Camaro,_ and he’s wearing a leather jacket, and he’s smiling at Lydia and she’s _smiling back_ and it’s such a ridiculous scene that Stiles hates this new kid. Hates that his teeth are as white as Jackson’s shoes, and his hair is perfectly quaffed, and even underneath that bulky leather jacket Stiles can tell he’s ripped. It’s early April and Stiles is not sure he can survive the last three months of school with this absolute jackass trying to steal his friends.

Scott hops out of the car and immediately makes his way over to where the rest of their friends have congregated around Derek.

“Yeah, I’ll catch up with you!” Stiles calls out sarcastically, swinging his backpack over his shoulder and trudging over to his friends.

Stiles is prepared to glare Derek all the way back to Arizona when _holy shit his eyes are really green, oh my God I think he’s talking to me what a prick._

“What?” Stiles asks, trying to maintain his glare.

“I’m Derek. You’re Stiles, right?” Derek says, extending his hand.

“That’s me.”

“Scott’s told me a lot about you.”

“That’s good.” There’s a feeling in Stiles’ stomach that’s a little too similar to right before he gets a panic attack. He gives up the glare in lieu of focusing on his breathing.

Derek returns his hand to his side and no one speaks. It’s a little awkward.

“We should all get to class.” Allison announces. “Derek, do you need help finding any of your classes?”

“I have Bio first. If you can point me in the..”

But Stiles tunes him out because, to his horror, Derek has Bio first period _just like Stiles._ He tunes back in just in time to hear Scott offer for Stiles to walk with him to class. As if.

“Right, Stiles?”

“Sure. Why not.” He makes his way towards the school, not checking to see if Derek is following.

So here he is, walking to class. With Derek. Silently. After showing Derek where his locker is and letting him grab his books. Silently.

Stiles walks in the classroom wordlessly and sits in his seat. Thankfully, the only open seat is two rows away from Stiles so even though he has to sit in class with Derek, at least he doesn’t have to sit _next_ to him.

Mr. Finch introduces Derek and they spend half the class asking him about Arizona. Because apparently deserts are more interesting than nuclear dynamics.

 

After Bio, Stiles’ day is pretty Derek-free until lunch. Taylor from his English class asks him who the “hot new kid” is, but he ignores her. He spends lunch catching Lydia up on what she missed in Bio because she was too busy sketching the gym decorations for the end of the year dance, and reading his Theater textbook.

He tries not to listen to the conversation Derek and Scott are having, but he can’t help himself. Especially when Derek mentions asking Danny to the dance. Which, okay. Derek is gay. That’s information Stiles would probably care about if he didn’t _hate_ the guy. But also, where does Derek get off thinking he can ask _Danny_ to the dance? When did he even meet Danny? When would he have even _talked_ to Danny to decide he wanted to ask him?

_This is so stupid there’s no way Danny would go with him when he’s so obviously obsessed with Ethan._

“Who are you asking?” Derek says, and Stiles realizes the question is directed at him.

Lydia snorts. “Probably me, for the sixth year in a row.”

“You guys are together?” Derek asks, which gives everyone a good laugh. Stiles _really_ hates this guy.

“For your information, I wasn’t even planning on going.” Stiles says as disinterestedly as he can manage. That feeling in his stomach is back and it’s making him lose his appetite.

“We could all go together as a group.” Allison offers.

Stiles shrugs and goes back to reading his textbook and thinks about ways to get Derek the hell out of Beacon Hills.

 

The next day is about the same. Derek and Stiles have Calculus together, and they almost have to work on a project together before one of the biker chicks claim Derek. Stiles thinks her name is Erin or something. Instead, Stiles has to work with Matt Daehler and honestly, Stiles can’t tell if that’s worse.

Lunch is terrible. All anyone wants to talk about is the stupid dance, and it’s still a month away. Stiles makes a mental list of all the things he hates about Derek. His eyes are the first thing on the list.

 

Stiles goes to Scott’s after school to do homework and is so relieved to not find Derek there.

“Derek’s still getting unpacked.” Scott informs him, even though Stiles most definitely did not ask. “He might come over after dinner.”

“Great.”

“Can you be nicer to him? I don’t think you’re making him feel very welcome.”

“Maybe if he wasn’t such a jerk.”

“How is he-”

“Are you sure I can’t punch him in the face?”

“Yes.” Scott says, clearly annoyed.

“What if I just break his nose a little?”

“Even if I thought that was possible, my answer would still be no.”

“No you’re not sure I can or-”

“Stiles.” Scott says warningly.

“Fine, fine. I’ll be nicer.”

Scott smiles, seemingly satisfied.

 

The next day, Stiles tries. He _really_ does. He even offers to walk Derek to his Art class. Derek declines with a suspicious head tilt. Stiles shrugs.

At lunch, he offers Derek his fruit cup after Derek’s yogurt explodes all over his tray.

“I don’t like peaches.” Derek informs him.

“Do you want my chips?”

“No.”

Stiles shrugs it off. Just because he’s being nicer to Derek doesn’t mean Derek has to be nicer to him. Except...wasn’t Derek being nice to him to begin with? And now he’s being, well, not. _Oh God, I ruined this already. Scott’s going to kill me._

 

Scott is silent on the ride home. Stiles had offered to give Derek a ride home from school. Derek looked at him blankly and then walked to his Camaro. And now Scott was giving him the silent treatment.

“Are you going to tell me what I did?” Stiles asks, slightly annoyed.

“You mean besides cause tension in our friend group?”

Stiles sighs. “I was being nicer!”

“Well your douche level is still outweighing your nice level.”

“I offered him my chips! What more do you want from me?”

“How about inviting him over after school tomorrow to work on your calculus projects?”

“We’re not even in the same-” Stiles is cut off by a glare. “Alright, fine.”

 

Stiles approaches Derek after calculus the next day. They’re both headed to lunch so Stiles runs ahead to meet Derek at his locker.

“Can I help you?” Derek asks, not looking in Stiles’ direction.

“Yeah, actually. Do you wanna come over after school and work on our calculus projects together?” He feels like he’s about to throw up. Maybe he should see a doctor, his stomach is clearly going through something.

Derek eyes him suspiciously. “Can Erica come?”

“Scary biker chick Erica?”

Derek nods.

“Sure, why not.”

And that’s how Stiles ended up with Derek, Erica, and Erica’s equally terrifying boyfriend, Boyd, in his living room.

Scott is the worst.

 

They work in silence. Well, Derek and Stiles work in silence. Erica and Boyd keep whispering and giggling. Every time Stiles sneaks a peek at Derek, he looks very concentrated on his textbook. Which is weird, because Stiles _swears_ he can feel someone staring at him. Not in the usual way, though. Instead, every time his stomach swoops his brain processes it the same way. But every time Stiles looks up, nobody’s looking at him. He _really_ needs to see a doctor.

After a little over an hour, Erica and Boyd announce that they’re leaving. They invite Derek to the diner with them, but he declines. They don’t extend the invite to Stiles. Whatever. Boyd shoots him an apologetic look on the way out, at least, but Stiles is too focused on the fact that now him and Derek are alone.

“Are you-”

“I’m working.” Derek interrupts him.

“I was going to ask if you were almost done.”

“No.”

“Are you going to keep being a dick to me?”

“Yes.”

Stiles sighs. “I know we got off on the wrong foot, but-”

Derek interrupts him with a laugh. It’s bitter and mean and makes Stiles mad. Like, _really_ mad. It feels like his stomach is on fire.

“No one’s forcing you to be here.” Stiles says angrily, any thought of continuing his tryst of niceness long forgotten. “I only invited you because Scott told me to so I promise it won’t hurt my feelings if you leave.”

Derek’s face is blank, his eyes not leaving his textbook. A moment later he shrugs and continues writing notes. Stiles looks at him with wide eyes when he realizes that Derek is staying.

“Fine.” Stiles huffs. He tries to focus on his textbook. After reading the same sentence a dozen times, he gets up and makes his way to the kitchen. He returns moments later to find Derek packing up his things.

“Are you leaving?” Stiles asks, slightly disappointed and feeling mildly guilty.

“Yeah. Finished up my notes.”

“I ordered a pizza.”

“I’m not a big fan of pepperoni.”

“How did you-”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Derek says, and then he’s gone.

The pizza gets there 30 minutes later. Stiles eats it all but it doesn’t fix the weird feeling in his gut.

 

He picks up Scott the next morning and isn’t instantly met with a scolding look. Scott actually looks, well, happy. Tired, but happy. And decidedly not mad at Stiles.

Everyone else is waiting for them in the parking lot when they pull in, Derek included. Stiles parks next to the Camaro in hopes that Derek sees it as a truce from whatever the hell happened yesterday.

Stiles makes a mental note to be as normal as possible but Derek is smiling at him and it’s making him uncomfortable. Lydia and Allison are talking about dresses and Derek politely excuses himself from the conversation.

“I swear they think I’m wearing a dress to this dance.” Derek says with a laugh.

“They just want your expert gay opinion.” Scott jokes.

Right. Stiles keeps forgetting Derek is gay. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t actually _know_ Derek. Or maybe it’s because Derek is literally the straightest gay guy Stiles has ever met. It’s probably both.

“How was studying?” Scott asks, and Stiles immediately regrets coming to school.

“It was fun.”

And, okay, _WHAT?_ Fun? Derek had fun? Stiles is an expert at sarcasm and there was definitely no sarcasm in Derek’s voice. What is happening. Stiles is about to look at Derek like he’s crazy but as soon as their eyes meet his stomach flips and he’s pretty sure he looks more fond than surprised. What. Is. Happening.

“That’s good. I’m glad you guys are getting along now. You’re both so stubborn I didn’t think it was going to happen.”

Stiles laughs a little hysterically. “Yeah. Me, too.”

“We better get to class.” Derek says softly. Stiles realizes Derek’s talking to him directly. He just nods and follows Derek into the building.

Stiles doesn’t speak until they get to his locker.

“Thanks for-”

“Are you feeling okay?” Derek asks.

“What?”

Derek looks at him intently.

“I mean. my stomach has been bothering me lately, and I’m a little confused why you said you had fun yesterday, but other than that I feel great.”

“What are you doing after school?”

“I’d like to say studying but I’m probably going to play Call of Duty until my dad gets home.”

Derek is staring at him and it’s making him feel weird. Like, his whole body feels weird.

“I think I’m getting the flu, do I look pale?”

“No,” Derek says, suppressing a smile. “You look pretty flushed, actually.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Stiles asks, immediately looking horrified that he asked the question aloud.

“We need to get to class.” Derek smirks, walking away.

“I’m taking your smirk as a yes.” Stiles calls after him down the hallway. He purposely waits an extra minute before going to class. He uses that minute to reevaluate his _entire_ life.

“What the fuck is happening.” He mutters to himself.

 

Stiles arrives to class as the late bell rings. He doesn’t acknowledge Derek but the feeling in his gut tells him that he’s _still_ smirking. It doesn’t give Stiles butterflies. He’s just hungry. Shut up.

 

He finds Scott before lunch and he must look as frantic as he feels because Scott genuinely looks concerned.

“Stiles?”

“Something is happening.” Stiles says as calmly as he can.

“Are you in trouble?”

“No. I don’t know. I don’t think so. Something is happening and I think it’s Derek. I think he’s doing something to me.”

“I’m not following.” Scott says, looking more and more confused. “Did Derek say something?”

“No. I think he’s poisoning me.”

Scott’s look of confusion and concern turned immediately to annoyance. “Stiles.”

“I’m serious. Every time he’s near me or talks to me my stomach feels weird and I think he’s poisoning me somehow. It’s happened ever since he showed up. I know he’s your friend but something is _wrong._ ”

“Stiles.” Scott says, and he looks like he’s trying really hard not to laugh. Stiles is obviously missing the joke. “Have you said anything to Derek?”

“Why would I say anything to the person I’m pretty sure is trying to kill me?”

“He’s not trying to kill you. I think you should bring your...symptoms up to him and ask him what he thinks.”

“Oh is Derek a doctor? Should I see him about my symptoms, Scott? Is he going to give me the antidote to the poison he’s been slipping me and save the day?” Stiles is about to continue his rant when his stomach suddenly lurches. He’s not even surprised when he turns around to find Derek coming down the hallway.

Derek and Scott exchange knowing looks before Scott turns to him. “I think you and Derek should skip lunch and go talk.”

“If you wanted to get rid of me, Scott, there are easier ways than hiring a fake best friend from Arizona to slowly poison me to death.”

Scott rolls his eyes. “I’ll come over after school.” And then he’s leaving Stiles alone. With Derek.

“If you’re going to kill me, please just get it over with. I feel like I’m about to throw up but also like my intestines are about to fall out of my butt.”

“Let’s go grab something to eat and then we’ll talk.”

“You and I both know these aren’t hunger pains, Derek. If that’s even your real name.” Stiles eyes him suspiciously, but he let’s Derek lead him out of the school and into his Camaro because apparently he’s lost control of his body.

 

Surprisingly, curly fries _do_ make his stomach feel better. His stomach keeps doing somersaults and his heart is beating entirely too fast which are signs that his fight or flight instincts are kicking in. Which would be great if he felt like he was in danger. Which, weirdly, he doesn’t. He actually feels sort of safe. Definitely confused and definitely still convinced he’s going to die. But for some reason he doesn’t feel like he’s in danger.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Stiles asks, wiping his greasy fingers on his pants.

“What did Scott tell you about me?”

“That you were his interesting friend from Arizona.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“And he used the word interesting?”

“Yes.” Stiles is getting annoyed. Derek has the nerve to laugh.

“So he never mentioned anything about me being a werewolf?”

Stiles’ stomach lurches and his body feels like it’s floating. “No.” Stiles chokes out. Normally he’d made a sarcastic comment about vampires and zombies, but his body feels weird and for some reason he _knows_ that Derek isn’t messing with him.

“Well,” Derek continues. “I am. And werewolves have this thing called mates.”

As soon as the last word leaves Derek’s mouth, Stiles’ entire body is buzzing. He doesn’t know how Derek hasn’t commented on it because his body literally feels like it’s vibrating and there’s no way it’s not affecting the entire car and possibly the entire tri-state area. Derek is still talking and Stiles is trying really hard to pay attention but he feels like his soul is about to fly out of his body. “Normally a werewolf would mate with another werewolf but sometimes they can mate with humans. I wasn’t sure at first, the way you reacted to me didn’t feel like you were struggling with being drawn to me. It felt like you hated me.”

“I did.” Stiles whispers. “When Scott first said your name it gave me a bad feeling in my gut. And then when I saw you that first day I had that feeling again. And it’s been getting worse since you’ve been here.”

“Worse?”

“It’s hard to explain. It’s like, my survival instincts are kicking in but some part of me knows you’re not a threat.”

“I’m not a threat.”

“I know that. But this thing, this mates thing, I don’t think my human body is equipped to handle it.”

“You’re not human, Stiles.” And Derek says it so calmly that Stiles doesn’t process what he said right away.

“Wait, what? I think I’d know if I was a werewolf, Derek.”

“You’re not a werewolf, you’re something...else.”

“Something else?”

“Yeah, I’m waiting for my mom to get back to me on that. Normally, when a human and a werewolf are mated the human body starts to reach the temperature of a werewolf. Which is hot. Like, dangerously hot for a human.”

“I don’t feel feverish.”

“I know. That’s why I was sure we weren’t mated.”

Stiles is more confused than ever. “I don’t understand.”

“When a werewolf is mated with a human, the human has to either reject the bond or accept the bite.”

“The...bite?” Stiles swallows nervously.

“Yeah,” Derek says, wringing his hands in his lap. “If they reject the bond their body fights off the fever and usually they survive.”

“Usually?”

“There’s always a chance the body is too weak to fight off the bond. Or accept the bite.”

“So even if they accept the bite they could still die?”

Derek nods.

“This does start to sound better at some point, right?” Stiles jokes.

“Well, you’re not human so I guess that depends on your definition of ‘better.’”

“So, I’m not human. I’m something else. Which means I don’t need to accept the bite, right?”

“Right.”

Stiles sighs in relief. “Alright.”

“You’re taking this very well.”

“I honestly feel like I’m high as fuck right now I don’t think my brain is processing any of this correctly.”

“That’ll wear off once we kiss.”

“What?!”

“That’s how you accept the mating bond. With a kiss.”

“Does that make me the Princess or the Frog?”

“I’m gonna pretend I understand that reference.”

“You’ll be doing that a lot.”

“For the rest of my life.” Derek mutters, but his smile is blinding.

“You swear you aren’t fucking with me?”

“I swear.”

“You didn’t slip me some LSD or something?”

“No, Stiles.” Derek chuckles.

“Alright.” Stiles is silent for a moment. “Are you going to kiss me now?”

“Are you sure? Once you accept a mating bond you can’t take it back. And I haven’t even really told you most of the important stuff.”

“The universe made us mates for a reason, I’m sure I can handle it.”

Derek looks at him. His eyes are bright and hopeful and Stiles feels like he’s going to explode so he closes the distance between them.

The moment his lips meet Derek’s his body stops buzzing and his heart rate slows down and the butterflies in his stomach feel a lot more like normal butterflies and not supernatural, intestine-eating butterflies.

Derek pulls away first and Stiles is finally able to assess the situation with a clear head. Except he doesn’t feel any differently. About Derek or anything else.

“I think I’m good.” Stiles says slowly.

“Well you’re not running away screaming so that’s definitely a good sign.”

“Does Scott know?”

Derek nods. “I’m pretty sure he’s filling everyone else in as we speak.”

“Is that safe? Like, for everyone to know you’re a werewolf.”

“Well Erica and Boyd already knew.”

“You’re shitting me. Them, too?” It’s the first thing to shock Stiles all day. “Is Scott…”

“No,” Derek assures him. “As far as I know it’s just me, Erica, and Boyd.” Derek starts to tidy up the car, putting all of the fast food trash in a bag. “We should probably head back to school.”

“I still have one more question though.” Stiles says, putting on his best serious face.

“Alright.”

“Will you go to the dance with me?”

Derek’s only response is throwing a napkin at Stiles’ face.

He takes that as a yes.

 

It’s late April and Stiles is not sure he can survive the last two months of school without this absolute jackass trying to steal his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and kudos always welcome :)


End file.
